Killer
by PrincessShorty3
Summary: Alfred is a young boy who has worked in the mafia since he could remember. His family ties prevent him from living a normal life and he is out killing constantly. He gets a job however to kill a certain Arthur Kirkland. He must go to England and get information from him, then kill him. Will Arthur make him change his mind, or will Alfred follow through with his job?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi pairings, violence, death (mostly OCs) and language**

**Trigger Warnings: Death, cutting**

**Disclaimer: You're _lucky_ I don't own Hetalia!**

Alfred was in a tight spot. He was pinned up against the wall, slowly being choked to death by some asshole that forgot to pay and tried to run. It's not his fault that he was on the list. It's never Alfred's fault that anybody is on the list! He just takes orders and he kills whoever he needs to. But god damn, there are some days where the target just will not give up and they'll fight even when they know they're going to lose. Alfred has always been kind of big for his age so he's always used it to his advantage. Being tall is nice sometimes, you can size up to any asshole who tries to kill you.

"I'm not going to fucking die man! Not today!" The man had a crazed and desperate look in his eyes. He was probably going through panic, knowing he was either going to die, or live knowing that he killed a kid. Things were bad either way for him but Alfred didn't care. He was just going to use it to his disadvantage.

As Alfred struggled, he noticed how the man was gradually beginning to lose his grip but then would tighten them again. That meant that he was having an internal conflict and it was time for plan A for this type. "I just...wanted...to see...my family again..." He started crying and gripped onto the man's arms weakly. Crying didn't always work, and if it didn't, he would just have to settle for kicking him in the jewels somehow. However, it _did _work and the man dropped him and looked at his hands horrified.

The man backed up, just thinking about the whole situation, or more likely, the fact he almost murdered some kid. Alfred was still crying and gasping for air, looking to the ground for stabilization. The man, obviously panicked still, rushed forward and bent over slightly. "A-are you alri-"

The man looked down and then touched his neck. Red covered the man's hands and it was slowly heading down his body. He slowly stood, touching at the knife driven into his neck. Alfred glanced up, wiping his fake tears away and coughing once before standing. They both made eye contact and Alfred had a blank face while the man had one of horror and betrayal. He should have seen it coming really, but panic and hesitation make you do crazy things. Even things you know are wrong. Alfred walked towards him, almost the man's height and touched the end of the handle that stood out proudly of the man's neck.

"You really should have paid your dues. Things like this take away from my schooling. You could have lived if only you'd have paid like everyone else. The fact that we owed your family a small favor doesn't mean you get to skip out on a million dollar debt." He grabbed the grabbed and looked the man right in the eyes. "And then you tried to run. How stupid do you think we are? God damn..." The man was coughing up blood and even had the audacity to plead for his life with what muffled words he could get out. He tried to sink to the floor but Alfred held the knife in place. The man was his own demise. One more look at the man and Alfred was disgusted. He brought the knife that was deep inside the man's neck across in one swift motion and before he knew it, the man was on the ground.

He looked at the knife and wiped it off on the man's shirt. No way was he going to get his own shirt dirty to clean this thing. After checking the man's pockets for anything, he looked around the building they were in. It was an old cement building that was going to be torn down soon. Why the man chose to hide here was beyond Alfred. He didn't care much though, he had what he needed and it was time to go.

As Alfred walked out of the room and down the stairs, he took out his cell and called his boss. "I'm done. Pick me up. The body is still on the first floor. He didn't have the money but I found an address in his wallet so I would guess you check there. What? Yeah, Oak Street. Abandoned. Right next to where the drug dealer I killed last week was. Okay, see ya soon then."

He continued until he was all the way down at the first floor. He looked around some more, seeing how his ride wouldn't get here soon enough anyways. The entrance was in front of him and there was no door, it was really just an old building that seemed to have never even gotten finished. Then again, it's on the bad side of town so maybe that's to be expected. Although, Alfred didn't know why anyone would spend money on a hunk of junk like this.

About twenty minutes passed by and a sleek, shiny black car came zooming up to the doorway. The window rolled down and the woman inside gestured him to come. Alfred walked over, looking around. He had to be careful because there were a lot of people that were out to get him and everybody he worked with. When he got close enough, he realized it was someone he knew, very well in fact.

"Mom, I didn't expect _you_ to pick me up. I figured it would have been McCarty or Klien," He said, getting in the front seat. She was wearing street clothes, maybe trying to blend in...However the nice, new car kind of gave it away that she didn't reside or even go to this part of the city often.

She took off her sunglasses to look at Alfred and then smiled before wiping blood off his cheek and then putting them back on. She drove off and much faster than the speed limit. Her motto is, 'if you don't get caught, it never happened'. "So how was it? You look tired...and your neck is all red. Ah, and so are your eyes!"

"It was fine at first but then he figured out why I was there and freaked out. He pushed me up against the wall, tried to strangle me and then I cried so he'd let me go. Then I slit his throat." He said plainly.

"Oh, well I'm glad you made it. Ya know, I've been told by multiple people that they really like how you do things. Since you're still a kid, you can play with people's heart strings much easier...but I'm glad you're safe." She said. She was a cheery woman for someone in this line of work, but then again Alfred was cheery too. His personality when not on the job was bubbly and irritating and just like his mother's. They often changed from sunshine and happiness to cold blooded killer instantly because they blocked out all of their original personality to get the job done. But no one usually suspected either of them so that was a plus. She was serious and deadly until Alfred came and suddenly she was a mother instead of a killer. Sometimes it almost ruined her jobs but she was 'too good' to be killed, or so she said.

The drive back to their home was silent for the most part. Alfred had a lot of homework to do from his tutor and then training later. He wasn't really that happy to be going back to a huge apartment complex when his mother would most likely leave him again. He didn't hate her leaving and he didn't hate her staying. He was indifferent to it really but after a job, he was always exhausted, and to be honest, a little scared.

They drove up to the building where they resided in and parked their car in the nearest corner towards the front with their name on it. Alfred followed his mother to the elevator and they headed up to their room. Whenever the elevator would stop on a floor for people to come on, they'd see Alfred and his mom and wait. Alfred didn't know why everybody hated them but he had a feeling it was because they killed people for a living and had a strange vibe...or maybe the fact one or both of them was always covered in blood.

Reaching the room, Alfred walked in first and locked the door behind his mother. He went straight into the bathroom and locked the door so he wouldn't be bothered. Part of him hated killing but part of him had grown accustomed to it and liked it. He turned the water on, pointing the lever at the red side. It would burn but that'd be fine. He stripped down to nothing and got in wincing at how hot it is. Turning it down to a more comfortable temperature, he merely stood there, calming down and ignoring the pain.

Showers were his escape. He had so many bruises and cuts from today alone, He looked like a mess. The people probably didn't like the fact that Alfred was always beat up and looked like he was ready to hurt someone. But what can you do about an expression that has practically melted its way on your face? You can't do anything...and that's just the expression he had. Years of killing since he could remember had taken its toll on him and it still was as time went on.

He got out of the shower and lazily dried himself off before grabbing some boxers and a tank top off the floor. They weren't dirty yet...how dirty could something be when you sleep in it? Well, the boxers were clean...those got dirty more often than shirts obviously.

He dried his hair as he walked back out to the kitchen and nobody was here. He checked all the rooms and nothing. He went back to the kitchen and looked at the note on the table.

_Alfred,_

_Sorry Hun, but I got called into work. Don't know when I'll be back but I'm guessing soon. He said that it was a couple of younger men in their twenties. It shouldn't be too hard. Anyways, there's food in the microwave for you so eat up! And since I'll be gone, no school tonight! Yay! Okay, go hang out with some friends or something. I'll be back soon and Klien got sick so you have the whole night and apartment to yourself. _

_Love Mom_

_p.s. Don't do anything dirty. I know what boys your age do._

"Tch. _What_ friends? The ones you threatened so they'd hang out with me aren't friends. They're just scared children." He sighed and checked in the microwave. Pizza. At least she let him eat whatever as long as he worked it off. He had to be strong and in shape to keep up with people bigger than he was. He heated the food and after it was ready, practically shoved it all in his mouth.

Hearing a noise, he looked over to realize that it was his phone. He picked it up and he got multiple calls and texts in the past two minutes. How had he not heard it going off? He checked his voice mail and they all said 'call me back' from Klien and he sounded impatient. He checked the texts and they all said 'pick up your damn phone!' or 'Alfred, answer me!'.

There was a knock at the door.

Alfred went to look through the peep hole and there was a gun pointed at it. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at the man. He was big, built, tall (about 6'2), short brown hair and blue eyes. "What they hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I came to see if you were alive since you didn't pick up or text me back. I was waiting outside because we have another job for you."

"What? No fucking way! I _just_ came back from one today and I'm _still_ beat up! Obviously! Seriously Klien _look at me! _Do I look fucking okay to you? Do I? I'm not going on another fucking job tonight. Give it to my mom, I don't care." Alfred crossed his arms and stood in the doorway.

Klien ran his hand down his face. "Alfred I don't need your fucking sass. You're going to come with me. You have an obligation to do so. Your mother signed you over with us after you were born so you just have to suck it up or you _know_ the consequences." He sighed and gestured him out. "Now let's go."

"I don't fucking want to! I didn't choose to sign into your fucking illegal shit. Don't make me do this tonight at least!" He was pushed inside the room and slapped.

"Don't fucking talk so loud! You're going to get us caught!" He whispered angrily. "Now listen...if you just come with me, I heard this one isn't that bad." He pointed to the room. "Now go get fucking dressed. We're leaving." He said.

Alfred was about to say something else but to avoid getting hit in the face again, he sighed and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "I hope it doesn't have to be fucking fancy because I'm not fucking changing."

"Teenagers...so rebellious. That's not getting you anywhere near as far as you think it is Alfred...just calm the fuck down and live up to the expectations you've been given. The cards have been dealt. So you got a bad round, fucking deal with it and make the best with wa'cha got. Now let's fucking go."

Klien more or less dragged him down to the car and got odd looks because Alfred had just gone up to his apartment. However no one dared ask because they were afraid of Alfred alone and now there was an even bigger guy dragging him out. So Alfred was 'kidnapped' basically.

They drove in silence and Alfred didn't bother asking what he was going to do because he knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill somebody. He was going to take someone else's life and have to try and cope with the fact that he was alone or surrounded by enemies. Even his mother was a potential enemy and that thought scared him most.

They entered the building and Alfred was in front because Klien didn't trust him to stay behind him. The office was on the top floor, mostly because the boss loves to throw people out windows and this was a surefire way to kill them instantly. Making their ways up to the office, Alfred started to feel nervous. He hoped it was a job, he was positive it was a job. He hadn't done anything wrong but Klien could always be lying to get him here and then bam. Before he would know it, he'd be flying out the window.

They entered the room and stood with their hands behind their backs, the guards in the room checking for any weapons to be used against the boss. Once they were cleared, the man pointed to Alfred. "Alfred, I have a job for you." He said plainly. "We have a family...they have failed to pay us back and have attempted to try and fool us by moving the country. They have failed however and because they don't seem to get our threats, you are to go and kill one of their sons. The three oldest would have little effect on them because they seem to not value them as highly as they do the second to youngest."

"Okay...and what do you want me to do?" Alfred asked, knowing.

"Well you see, Alfred...they also have information on us and on very top secret things that we've been trying to get our hands on for years...such as files, money, codes... They are sneaky and cannot be dealt with normally. We have found out that their son has all the knowledge on this, because of him taking on the family business after school is done and he has graduated. Now you...are to go and befriend him, get the information and then kill him to make it perfectly clear to them and everybody else that we don't play games." He sat in his big chair, elbows on the table and fingers laced together.

"Okay...and what's his name, sir?" Alfred sighed internally. He hated taking the lives of people his own age, it made it that much harder to do his job.

"Arthur Kirkland. The Kirkland industry is famous over in the UK and most of Europe really so you can find their damn stores almost everywhere. But anyhow, he's your age. He goes to one of the most prestigious school in the world. World Academy...that's where you'll be going. Because we need you to get close enough to him to get the information, school where he is all the time anyways is really the only option. You'll be spending your time there for however long it takes. It's a boarding school so you'll be at the dorms they have on campus. You leave in the morning, seven o'clock sharp. If you're late, punishment awaits. Do not disappoint me, Jones. We have informed your mother as well, she's is aware and sends her best wishes to you." The man said it in an almost sarcastic manner that made Alfred want to punch that smug grin off his face but unfortunately, that might mean death, literally. He didn't play around. "Also, you may or may not have a few other side jobs while you're there."

"One question. How exactly will being his friend get me any closer to obtaining the information? I don't understand how that'd work."

"And that's what you're going to figure out...isn't it, Jones? That's your _job_, kid."

Alfred nodded and Klien took him out of the room. Once they were down at the entrance of the building, Alfred smiled in disbelief. He was going to school...with real people. He hadn't gone to school with other kids since second grade and oh how he missed socializing with anybody that he didn't have to kill or people at his 'work'. He wouldn't let it show but he was ecstatic.

Klien looked over and nudged his arm. "Excited? First time I've seen you smile in a while." Well that wiped it right off Alfred's face.

"Not really...just...it'll be a new change of pace. It's...well...how do I put it?" He thought. They got into the car and Klien started off towards Alfred's home.

"It's okay Alfred...to be excited I mean. You've lived your whole life killing people and honestly, it's the best way to get accustomed to it but that makes your life hard. I know. I saw you grow up. I know that since you've been out of school, you've been craving that 'people your age' attention...but even though you'll have that, it's not all it's cracked up to be. And also, don't let it distract you from work. I wish you could be there just because, but you can't. You won't be. It'll be to kill some kid just like you. You're going to have to deal with that and accept it."

Alfred glared out the windshield. "I fucking know...I have known it every time I've gone back to school. It's always the same."

"I know but you're older now and...Well you have hormones and-"

"We are _not_ having this conversation. Oh my god..." Alfred's face lit up a little and Klien laughed.

"Well I'm just lookin' out for ya...your mom isn't around like you want her to be and all you have is me sometimes. It sucks, I know. Just be careful over there. We won't be able to come and save you if you get into trouble. We'll have our other units there but...ya know, no familiar faces. Anyways, we're here...be safe. I'm coming at 6:30 tomorrow so be ready."

"What? But he said seven!" Alfred got out of the car and looked through the open spot where the mirror was.

"And now I'm telling you 6:30...just do it. Traffic is terrible and we need to get there early." Alfred rolled his eyes and left up the stairs.

He went up and packed everything he needed. He didn't know how long he was going to be but he figured a while. He'd never been to a fancy school like World Academy so did that mean that he'd wear a uniform? Oh but he'd go off for things too...with friends...yeah. He packed all his toiletries and underwear and anything else he thought he'd need. He made sure to pack the few comic books he was allowed to have as well. Couldn't go without those. That was the only thing keeping him sane.

In the morning, Alfred woke up super early, got ready and waited watching the news for Klien to tell Alfred he was there. Once he did, Alfred sped down as fast as he could and had a big grin on his face. He was going to see other people and not be around death! Even if for only a little while, he wanted to be normal. Racing out to the car, Klien drove him super quick to the airport. Alfred went straight to his flight, no delays thank god, and then begun his long flight.

Getting off the plane, he was greeted by someone apparently in the unit over here in Britain. He was taken to the school without much talk, only a confirmation of his name and where he was headed. After that, it was silent, not that Alfred minded anyways. Being around these types of guys after a long plane ride really didn't help his mood, and instead ruined it a little more.

**~UsUk~**

He was dropped off at the school, in the front, near the gates. The school had gates because it was fancy and why the hell not? That meant it had money and a hell of a lot more money than most other schools. Really though, it was mostly to look good because it most certainly didn't keep kids from climbing over it like monkeys.

Upon getting out of the car, the man turned around and handed him a bag. "What's this?"

"Your school supplies. Uniform, room number, room key, contact information for the school and people at our unit." Alfred nodded and when he was far enough from the car, it drove off. He wasn't even done asking questions...well he was now.

Alfred walked through the courtyard, the commons, the dining hall, the school are, until finally he arrived at the dorms. It was a huge campus and had many students. It had about five thousand from all over the world. Each super rich country had one and because there were so many students, they obviously had to split some up.

He finally reached his room and it looked like he had a new roommate. There was a bag neatly put against the wall and things already sitting out on the claimed bed to the right, which meant he got the left. He walked in and immediately wanted to jump for joy. He was here. He was really here in a school with other people. He was going to have a roommate. He was going to have everything he'd secretly been dreaming of since the second grade when it was taken from him.

He started to unpack and looked through the bag. He looked around at the things that were already set up and he noticed there were a lot of books, a lot of journals, and a lot of music lists. There was also a lovely vase by the window which was probably a bit too big to be sitting up there but somehow it managed to stay balanced. Alfred picked up a picture of a family and it looked to be a portrait. It was of a family and his eyes immediately went to one child with huge eyebrows. Damn those things were like a hazard they were so big! He turned around to get more light on it and knocked over the vase. Water got all over Alfred's back and more importantly, all over the desk with the books and journals. He quickly took off his shirt and set it down, hoping to get most of the water up and ran to the bathroom for towels. He ran back over and put the towels on all the pages that were slowly leaking into each other and sticking. While Alfred was doing this the door had opened and a confused and now angry Englishman was standing in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?" He shouted, walking over to turn Alfred around. He grabbed the American's shoulder and tugged him back. First of all, he realized Alfred was shirtless and didn't have the strangest idea why, then he looked down and it clicked. "My books! My journals! You bloody wanker! What the bloody hell did you do?" He looked up at Alfred furiously. Alfred opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Well?"

"I'm uh...y-you're new roommate and I saw your picture. I went to look at it and then I knocked down the vase! I didn't mean to!" He tried to explain. Alfred was a little panicked because he was a little terrified of this angry Englishman. He had fury in his eyes and it was directed right towards Alfred.

"You're my...fucking hell! And what the hell were you doing touching my things? Haven't you ever heard of personal fucking space?" He yelled as he tried to clean up the water. Alfred tried to help again but he swatted his hands away. "Get the fuck away from my things!"

Alfred threw up his hands in defense and backed up. "I'm really sorry...I didn't mean it." Alfred said.

Arthur however turned around and glared. "Why the hell were you touching my things in the first place? Isn't it common _courtesy _and common fucking _knowledge_ that you shouldn't touch someone else's things without asking first? You've bloody ruined about three of my books and a journal full of writing. You wanker!" He picked up the soggy notebook and hit Alfred in the arm with it before turning around and trying once again to salvage his things. "And put a fucking shirt on!"

He threw Alfred's shirt back at him and Alfred put it on the floor next to him. He took out a red t-shirt and quickly put it on. He took the wet one in the bathroom and put it in one of the two sinks. He came out of the bathroom and was greeted by silence and a tense feeling in the air.

To lighten the mood, and maybe just out of pure oblivion to situations such as this, he spoke up. "So uh...what's your name?" He asked a little too loud for the other's liking.

He turned over to Alfred and gave him a look like that was the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "Arthur Kirkland. I expect you recognize me from my name. I am very high up in the world and I'm not afraid to use my power against you if you decide to irritate me or destroy more of my things." He said with a sneer.

Alfred nodded happily at the fact that he got a response at all. "I'm Alfred Jones."

"Whatever."

It was quiet in the room and Arthur had laid on his bed to read. Alfred wasn't really sure what to do to be honest, he hadn't ever been this awkward with anybody in a long time. How was it so easy for him to talk to people he was going to end up killing and have deep conversations with, but then he couldn't make small talk with a boy his age? He walked over to the bathroom again and put his things where Arthur hadn't yet put his. Once he was done with all that, it was dark and he was exhausted from the plane ride. Unfortunately, he had school the very next day so there wasn't any time to rest. None at all. He went to bed and Arthur didn't pay him any mind even when he said good night. Arthur just kept reading his book, pointedly ignoring the American.

**~UsUk~**

The morning was short and not exactly the most pleasant one since he accidently walked in on Arthur undressing. Of course he only had his shirt off when Alfred walked in but still! It was humiliating from Arthur's position. Alfred tried to apologize multiple times right after but it was only followed by 'Shut up git' and 'I'm going to bloody kill you!'. Alfred was definitely not making a great start to making friends, especially with Arthur. When Arthur exited the bathroom, Alfred went in but Arthur made sure that on the way out, he was going to be rude. He shoved Alfred as hard as he could to get by and finished getting ready. While Arthur did his thing, Alfred went to go take a shower and ended up being pretty short with time. Apparently Arthur liked to take his time and hardly gave Alfred enough to use. For such a pretty face, Arthur sure was an asshole.

Alfred had to rush to class and barely got there in time for the teacher to finish yelling about how he and a few others were almost late for the first class of the first day of school. Once he sat down, the teacher called roll. She got to Alfred's name and he was already zoning out.

"Mister Jones. Are you here?"

"What? Oh yeah...sorry. I'm just zoning out a bit." He said. Everybody looked at him odd and the teacher rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes...okay, Arthur Kirkland?"

"Here." He said.

In that moment, it clicked in Alfred's mind that, _that_ was his target. His roommate, that spoiled and very rude boy. He stood up without thinking and glance at Arthur to which everybody, especially Arthur looked at him like he was mad. Maybe he was just a little bit too.

"Mister Jones, is something wrong?" She asked with a cold tone.

"What? No I just...I well...no ma'am." He said, sitting back down. The first thirty minutes of class was just introductions by the teacher, the hours she was available and instructions or something. Alfred wasn't paying attention so of course he couldn't tell you. But while the teacher was doing that, Alfred was thinking about Arthur and how he was going to do this. Arthur already made it pretty clear that he hated Alfred, or strongly disliked him at best. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get the information by befriending this terror of a kid in the first place but now it was going to be more difficult. He wasn't angry at Arthur for anything, and to be honest, it was all mostly Alfred's fault for everything anyways.

When Arthur yelled yesterday, it was probably because other people have ruined his things...and when he shoved Alfred this morning, it was probably because he was grumpy...yeah that was it. He would come around, Alfred was sure of it. He had a job to do after all. He was determined to make friends no matter what, even though he'd eventually have to kill him. But that wasn't important right now anyways.

Half-way through the class, the teacher assigned partners and Alfred was a tad upset that he didn't get the chance to work with Arthur, but instead got paired with a guy named Matthew Williams. He was almost as tall as Alfred, looked to be as well built (more or less the same) but seemed to have almost no presence to anybody. Alfred was excited to work with someone because well, not being around anything but death your whole life does that to you. You just want to be around a friendly face and Matthew definitely fit that description.

"Hi, I'm Alfred." He said, holding out his hand.

Matthew gave a small smile and shook Alfred's hand. "I'm Matthew."

"Cool...so uh this project is due when? What are we doing?" Alfred looked down at the papers that had been given and was already confused. Sure, he knew how to read and was homeschooled but this was like gibberish. Why was everything worded so stupidly hard?

Matthew looked down and then back up to Alfred. "Well, it's due at the end of class...and we're in chemistry so it's a lab. It says we have to mix things and then say what they do...also, I'll go get the supplies, and you set up." Matthew walked over to the crowd in the back of the room and started getting the safety supplies.

Looking around though, he noticed that everybody was getting out supplies and he didn't know where anything was. Alfred glanced around and Arthur was right next to him! Great! Maybe he could talk to him and get on his good side, he was probably in a better mood now anyways. "Hey, Arthur..."

"What." Arthur said, clearly irritated.

"Where is the lab stuff?" He asked.

Arthur sighed at the question and kept his eyes on the paper. "Maybe if you paid attention, Jones, instead of daydreaming and actually listened to what the teacher said, you'd figure out she said it was under the counter in the cabinets...moron."

Alfred crouched down and opened the small door. He picked up the supplies that were in there and set them on the desk. "Ah, thanks Arthur..." Arthur rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on his work. Matthew appeared moments later seemingly out of nowhere and handed Alfred some things.

After a moment of being shocked however, he put on the safety things, as did everybody else and Matthew spoke up. "So Alfred...where are you from?" He asked.

"America. What about you? I can't tell where your accent is from."

"Ah, I'm from Canada. I didn't see you here last year, did you move here from another location?"

Alfred shook his head. "Oh uh...n-no I was homeschooled since the second grade...this is the first time I've been to school since." It was sort of a lie, he'd been to school a few other times but only for a few weeks and then it was back to homeschooling once again. He didn't want to give too much away and talking about himself was a surefire way to do that so he was a tad nervous.

Matthew must've sensed that because he just nodded and continued on with mixing things. The rest of the class flew by with minor troubles from Alfred. He wasn't sure what school was like since he hadn't been here in so long and now this school was a very high end place. There was no room to look stupid and like you didn't belong, even though Alfred clearly _didn't_ belong here at all. Matthew however had been making his beginning experience all the better. Matthew was kind and seemed to fit together, or rather be able to handle Alfred's loud tendencies that Alfred didn't even know he had.

The next class was Algebra and nothing noteworthy happened in that class except for the kids that decided they were going to be the class-clowns and ended up getting in trouble already. It was then World history, which he of course didn't know anybody, or rather nobody knew him. It didn't seem like anybody _wanted_ to know Alfred though. He was loud, a bit obnoxious and maybe too friendly for hardly anybody's liking. You'd have never guessed that he'd grown up killing people his whole life and so easily when he'd been acting like a love-sick puppy the whole day.

The rest of his classes were fairly boring except for the fact that he was with other people. That alone made school so much better for him. A girl named Elizabeta had taken a liking to Alfred and talked to him for the few classes they had together. During lunch they sat together and even met up with Matthew. Alfred was happy to say the least.

"So Alfred, how'd you get in? Are you here for any specific reason? Matthew here has told me you were homeschooled?" Elizabeta asked, leaning forward.

"Oh not really...my mom just thought it was a good idea for me to come to this school and well, here I am." He picked at his food as he talked. "Yeah I was so I'm pretty excited to be around people again."

"I bet..." She smiled and checked her phone as she ate.

Matthew pushed some food towards Alfred. "I don't like this, you can have it if you want it. I see you ate it yourself."

"Mattie, you don't like this?"

"Well school food is never that great...I mean at least not every day." Alfred shrugged and practically shoved it in his mouth. Most thought Alfred was being gross, at least those who saw and were pointedly staring at him, but Elizabeta and Matthew seemed to think it was a bit endearing. Alfred was too happy to care about anyone else though, he'd already made friends and it was the first day. So far so good.

"Oh come no Arthur, don't be so cruel to me!"

"Shut up frog! I don't need your input on how I fucking dress! Stop following me too!" He spat.

"Arthur, _please_ stop acting like a child..." Alfred had turned around to see Arthur and another boy, taller than Arthur and very well taken care of.

"Acting like a child? Francis, I'm in an awful mood and you _still_ insist on bugging me! How about you do me a favor and stop existing for a while?" He glared at Francis and walked away, Francis fully in tow.

Matthew sighed and Elizabeta shook her head. "Those two are crazy. Have you met them Alfred?" she asked.

Alfred looked at Arthur before turning back. "I've met Arthur, he's my roommate...as for that Francis guy, I haven't."

Elizabeta and Matthew both gave a sympathetic look and Alfred was confused. "Aw honey, is it hard? Arthur can be kind of an ass sometimes...you can tell me though if he's troubling you and I'll kick his little English ass." Elizabeta put her hand on Alfred and he nodded nervously.

"Well I don't think he likes me."

"Oh? Why not, honey?"

"Well I kinda of knocked over a vase he had sitting up on the table by the window and it got all over his books. I was drying them off and I said sorry a lot but he got angry at me. I don't think I've ever seen a guy that small be so angry. I thought I was about to die...but I don't think that's his fault. I _did_ ruin his stuff."

Matthew sighed. "Don't apologize for him Alfred, Arthur needs to learn to control his anger."

"Exactly! See, Arthur is just a grumpy old man in a teenager's body. I'll protect you though..." Elizabeta smiled and Alfred shook his head.

"Yeah, well Francis is nice, he's just a bit much..." Matthew said.

Elizabeta nodded. "Yeah Francis is a cutie but he's kind of hard to talk to. He and Arthur are old...well friends isn't exactly the most accurate term but they were old friends. They are usually together because well, Francis doesn't leave him alone but also because Arthur secretly doesn't hate him and actually likes being around him. It's cute really..." She smiled and looked off in the direction they left. "He's French...their culture is the culture of love and he takes that to heart. In fact, he tries his culture on Arthur all the time and it's quite funny sometimes. Other times it's a bit annoying and uncalled for but I trust Arthur can protect himself...just be careful though...although, I doubt he'd try anything on you. You aren't really his type."

"Uh...Good to know." Alfred said, continuing to eat. "Well no matter, I'm sure he'll come around...he doesn't exactly have a choice because I've decided that we need to be friends..." He sighed. The thought of why exactly they 'needed' to be was concerning but oh well. Lunch was soon over and they went to their remaining classes.

**~UsUk~**

The end of school came soon enough and Alfred didn't know what to do. What did kids do after school? He started walking and eventually, saw Matthew talking to a certain Frenchman. Alfred walked up to the pair and Francis looked him up and down. "Hey Mattie!"

"Oh, hey Alfred." Matthew said quietly. "Oh, Francis this is Alfred Jones. He just came here."

"So _this_ is the famous Alfred I've heard so much about...mostly from our dear Englishman."

"Huh?"

"Yeah Arthur hasn't stopped complaining about you all day. I think he likes you. I have absolutely no idea why though." He said.

Matthew chuckled and shook his head. "Well I didn't expect that." Francis rested his arm on Matthew's shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know but he won't shut up. So Alfred, if you could stop being irritating to him, that'd really help me. When he's irritated, he complains non-stop and he won't listen to reason."

"Well maybe if you stopped being creepy and following him you wouldn't have to hear all that." Alfred suggested.

Matthew laughed softly to which Francis threw a glare down at him. Matthew looked away, still laughing a little and Francis sighed. "Touché. But anyhow, I'm going to meet up with Antonio and Gilbert, we're going to a party...you're welcome to come Matthew..." Matthew glanced over at Alfred and Francis sighed deeply. "And I suppose Alfred, you're welcome to tag along as well. Matthew has my number so I suppose he'll tell you later. Adieu." Francis stood up and walked the other way, shoving his hands in his pockets. Two other boys tackled him from the side and he practically fell over but otherwise, they walked off, talking much louder than everybody would have expected.

Alfred and Matthew eventually got kicked out of the halls and so they walked back to their dorms. Apparently, Matthew was only a few rooms down and he roomed with Francis. That could also be the reason Arthur is so grouchy...even though it was still most likely Alfred. They parted ways and Alfred tried to open the door but found it locked.

"The hell?" He tried again and knocked on the door gently. "Arthur? Are you in there? Let me in, I forgot my key."

A turn of a page in a book was heard. "That's not really my fault you forgot to bring it, is it?" Arthur asked.

Alfred sighed and rested his head on the door. "Listen, I'm sorry I ruined your things but come on...you can't be mad at me forever, we _are_ sharing a room after all."

"I don't care, you had no right to touch my things, git." Another page turned very quickly.

"But I said I was sorry! I won't touch your things again! I didn't think I'd knock over the vase. Come on, I need to get something! I'm going over to Matthew's and I just need the key and something else...come on please?"

An angry huff came from Arthur as he set the book down and walked over to the door. Alfred immediately picked up his head and waited. When Arthur opened the door, he glared up and there was most certainly something different about Arthur now. He had an apparent black eye now over his face that he was sure, wasn't there yesterday.

Alfred smiled at first but upon seeing the black eye, he frowned. "What happened?" He stepped inside as Arthur flopped back down on his bed.

"None of your concern, git. Just get your things and fucking leave...Matthew has poor friend choices..." He mumbled to himself.

Alfred opened his mouth to speak again but closed it, thinking he should leave it for now. There really wouldn't be any point in talking more because Arthur was in no mood. Clearly. He sighed and got a few of his comic books and eventually his key which was hiding under all of his things. After a glance towards Arthur, he said a quiet goodbye and left to Matthew's dorm. A quiet 'git' and roll of the eyes was given from Arthur.

**Okay, so yeah I wanted to write UsUk. Couldn't help myself. I really love UsUk so hopefully this'll turn out good. I had a lot of fun writing it. Review/follow/favorite, it would really help me out a bunch! I understand if you don't want to though. Thank you for reading!**

**~See ya next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Death(OC) and violence**

Alfred walked slowly to Matthew's room, thinking about Arthur. He had a black eye and even though he hadn't seen much of Arthur yet, he _knew_ that _that_ wasn't there the day before. No, he must've gotten into a fight or something. Not too many people seemed to hate him though...but then again, Alfred had only seen him a few times since yesterday. Other than that, just like the rest of the school and everybody in it, Arthur was unknown to him.

He decided to shrug it off, he was at Matthew's room now anyways. Alfred gave a small knock and within seconds, the door cracked open and then opened fully. He was greeted by a smiling Matthew that gestured him to come in. Alfred did just that and walked over to the bed to his left.

"Ah! Don't sit there! That's Francis' stuff and he doesn't want you touching anything." Matthew grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Alfred nodded and sat on the other bed and Matthew did the same.

After a moment of silence, Alfred shuffled through his bag and pulled out the comics he had brought. "Here they are! These are the oldest ones I had so I brought them to compare to your newer ones!" Alfred was practically glowing he was so happy. If he was excited about anything, it was comic books.

Matthew took them and looked them over quickly. He wasn't as big a nerd as Alfred was but he was still pretty big on this kind of stuff. "Wow1 Alfred this is so cool..."

"I know! They took forever to find...and they're so old..."

For a few hours, Alfred and Matthew hung out and just talked about anything and everything. Francis however came back and was displeased with the fact that Alfred was in their room and politely kicked him out. They had been playing video games when Francis came in so he just unplugged the console which earned him a strong punch in the shin from Matthew.

Alfred left after practically being shoved out the door because he and Matthew were still laughing about other things. Once the door was closed however, Alfred sighed and walked back to his room with the biggest smile ever. It had been long since he talked to anyone his age and about normal things. He could tell that he and Matthew were going to be close...or he hoped so at least. The walk was short but it took him a good ten minutes to go a few doors down, mostly because he wasn't sure he wanted to go back and make Arthur angry again for doing something stupid.

Before long, he was in front of his own door again and he quietly put in the key and turned. It was dark outside and very dim lighting in the halls. The door unlocked but when Alfred tried to push it open, it went about an inch before stopping. He tried a couple more times and noticed that a chair was holding it back. He furrowed his brow and reached his hand through the small crack. It was tight and hurt a little but he wanted to get inside. Alfred tried moving the chair out of the way and actually started making progress before a hand touched his and he nearly screamed. Instead, he gasped and yanked his hand back.

"What the fuck!" He whispered to himself rather loudly.

The door shut and after a few seconds, it opened to reveal a slightly terrified looking Arthur. He was holding a large book and staying close to the frame of the door. "What the bloody hell were you doing?" He asked.

Alfred was on his butt, looking up at Arthur because he had pulled his hand back so hard that he stumbled. "What do you mean 'what was I doing here'! This is my room too! Why'd you have a chair up against it?" He got up and sighed, looking around. Thankfully there was no one to see that rather unmanly display he just pulled off.

Arthur was going to say something but instead of an excuse, an audible 'Auh...' was heard...as if that were an acceptable answer. He turned around and Alfred followed back into their room. "I just...I thought you were someone else and I was about ready to bash that book over your head. Don't bloody scare me like that again!"

Alfred looked at him with disbelief. "Well then don't put a chair in front of the door again! I was with Matthew and I _do_ sleep here now..."

"Well I've never had a roommate before so _excuse _me." He said coldly.

Alfred smiled. "Well now you do. Please don't do that again. I would like to continue to be able to get in here." He set his comic books back inside a bag and set them under the bed.

"Well that makes one of us..." Arthur said quietly.

Arthur grumbled to himself while Alfred got dressed in the bathroom. There was an assortment of beauty products, mostly foundation and concealer on the counter along with many fancy brushes. Alfred stared at the makeup for a little until he finally backed out of the bathroom and glanced to Arthur. "Hey uh...why is there makeup over here?"

Arthur was getting settled when Alfred asked that and he quite obviously tensed up. An assortment of quieted curses about Francis and other things were made. "I uh...F-Francis brought those over...he was uh..." His words stopped as he tried to find another lie to say.

Alfred was just confused though. "Francis wears makeup?" He asked.

Arthur pondered that for a moment and nodded. "Yeah...he's a drama queen and needs to be the prettiest girl of them all." Arthur said with a blank expression. However even though he didn't _show _emotion, he was pretty proud of that and thought it was hilarious...he'd have to use it on the Frenchman soon.

Alfred looked at Arthur for a moment longer, squinting as he did so. His lack of glasses made it really hard to see but Arthur's eye seemed to look much better. "Hey so what happened to your eye?"

Arthur's tone and mood immediately did a 180 and went completely south. He glared coldly at Alfred. "Nothing. My eye is fine. Go to bed and stop bloody asking me. What goes on in my life is none of your concern and you'd do best learning that right now..." Arthur laid down facing the wall and obviously not saying another word, determined to ignore anything else now.

An awkward nod came from Alfred and he walked back in the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. He turned off the lights and set his glasses on the night stand next to the bed before slowly getting situated in bed. He curled up in his Batman blanket and sighed. Arthur was asleep now and facing his bed and Alfred was facing Arthur's. He stared at Arthur's face for a while until his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see that Arthur's face looked better from before but there was a slight discoloration on his right eye. Alfred breathed in deeply before shutting his eyes and drifting into sleep. What a first day.

**~UsUk~**

The next morning was exactly like the first, Alfred doing something on accident and Arthur just boiled with anger about it. The same thing happened with school as well... classes, teachers, friends, people who wouldn't give Alfred the time of day. Same old same old. It wasn't until about Thursday that anything else had happened. Alfred had met another boy by the name of Ivan who had shown up extra late. They were paired up to practice passing and other sports.

Alfred smiled at Ivan when he came over even though Ivan was a good size or two bigger than him. About three inches taller, definitely wider and **way** more intimidating. "Hey, I'm Alfred."

Ivan looked Alfred up and down before sighing and nodding. "Ivan." They passed the ball for a while before the teacher left and Ivan sighed. "Wanna do something more fun?"

"Like what?"

"To see who can throw the most balls at the ceiling and make them get stuck in the beams. Whoever can get the most up there before the teacher gets back, wins."

Alfred smiled and looked around. "But won't people tell?"

"What are you, four? They won't say anything...they'll pay if they do." Ivan said plainly.

Alfred nodded and Ivan threw him a ball before going over to the basket and bringing it over. Alfred threw the first one and it stuck so Ivan did the same and from then on, the game began. They were going at each other's throats just to throw balls at the ceiling and everyone was a little worried since they were getting pretty angry when they'd mess each other up.

The teacher came back to see everyone more or less in the corner of the gym while Alfred and Ivan were more towards the center and opposite side of the gym throwing balls. One hit the ceiling, bounced off and hit the teacher on the head and as if all at once, it was like everyone stopped breathing. "Jones! Braginski! Fucking hell...you've both got detention! God dammit, I don't get paid enough for this..." He picked up the ball and threw it towards them. "Pick up the ones on the ground and everyone else, laps. Go."

Ivan rolled his eyes and Alfred just looked around like a scared child. He had killed people for god's sake! Why was he afraid of a teacher? Well, he was but he just looked at Ivan who was standing and being defiant. Realizing that Ivan wasn't going to move, Alfred started to pick everything up and Ivan started helping as well. After class, they got another lecture and Alfred could swear that the teacher was about to choke on his words just looking at Ivan. Ivan didn't seem bad to Alfred but apparently he was a terror to see and everyone had seen it.

Ivan and Alfred parted ways, saying a few goodbyes and then Alfred made his way to his other classes. It was nice seeing Matthew and Elizabeta at lunch although Francis sat with them this time, thoroughly distracting Matthew away from Alfred. Alfred had never gotten jealous before but for his first friend in god know how long, he hated Francis for being able to keep his attention better than he could. Arthur was with as well but pointedly ignored Alfred, apparently determined to hate him. Alfred didn't do anything on purpose and sure, he bumped into Arthur a few times causing Arthur to drop things and get more things wet but it wasn't on purpose so why did it matter? Alfred would never know, that's for sure.

By the end of the day, it was detention time and Alfred showed up right on time. He may be a back-door criminal but he still wanted to do things right and fairly. Walking in, he noticed that Ivan wasn't there but a few other kids were. Francis was there, along with two other boys, a Hispanic and an albino. Alfred made sure to sit as far away from them as possible, unfortunately that meant the front. Sighing, Alfred walked to the front corner, on the opposite side of the three and next to a girl with tan skin. She was adorable really but had quite the attitude. The teacher wasn't in the room so Francis and his friends were being loud while the girl next to Alfred was texting and glaring back at the three.

They had to stay for an hour so that meant he was getting out at 3:30, not soon enough for Alfred. The door opened from behind and a big teacher, probably late 40s with dark brown hair, rugged good looks, a bit of a cocky attitude and well-built body walked in. He was intimidating to some sure but Alfred had seen his type before so it actually comforted him a bit. Just because it's a fancy school, doesn't mean they don't have boring detention like public schools, it's just a lot nicer.

Everybody had been sitting in silence until the teacher realized Ivan wasn't there so he got up and left. He didn't leave before saying 'If any of you move, I will personally come find you and make your life hell.'

It only took a few seconds before the albino started doing something stupid and Alfred could tell because Francis was even saying 'No don't do that' and 'you're a dumbass'. Alfred ignored it and kept his face forward, determined to stay put until the teacher came back. His thoughts about that was interrupted when a big piece of paper hit his head. He looked back to see all three snickering and the albino was practically dying on the floor. Alfred sighed and picked up the paper before throwing it back at them. The albino caught it and grinned before throwing it harder. Alfred grit his teeth and sighed.

"Do you mind?"

"Gilbert, he looks angry. Better watch out." Francis said. His voice had just a hint of sarcasm and was basically an invitation to keep going because it was funny.

Gilbert did exactly that and threw about three more paper balls at Alfred, however only two hit him but the third hit the girl sitting next to Alfred. The both simultaneously turned around and glared. He froze and looked between the two.

"Gilbert, you asshole!" She stood up and started walking over to which all three boys cringed and tried to hide. She leaned over the desk and started hitting Gilbert over the head with a stray book she picked up on the walk over and Francis just laughed while the other boy just gave a slightly terrified and 'sucks to be you' smile.

"Antonio! Francis! Help! H-hey it was their idea for me to do it!" He said, covering his face. The girl turned and smiled at the others.

"Antonio...is that true?" She asked.

"M-Michelle...c-come on...we didn't mean to hit you! I didn't have a part in this! I swe-" A hit to the top of his head shut him up and he rubbed it.

Next, she turned to Francis and didn't even bother letting him say anything before just giving it a wild shot and hitting him in the cheek. Alfred sighed and walked over before restraining Michelle and dragging her backwards. She kicked and yelled at Alfred quietly to let her go but he just shook her head.

"Hey, just calm down...they didn't even mean to throw it at you..." She huffed and nodded. "I'm Alfred." He smiled and offered his hand after letting her go.

"Michelle..." She gave a disinterested smile and sat back down but not before glaring back at the trio in the corner. "I will destroy you three if it happens again. Francis, I'll blackmail you if I need to." He sighed and nodded, as did the other two.

Alfred sat down as he heard the door opening but wasn't quite fast enough and nearly fell out of the chair. The teacher saw Alfred struggling to sit upright and he walked over to Alfred. "Mister Jones...is there any reason that you aren't sitting still in your seat? No? Well okay then...detention tomorrow as well. Be on time."

Alfred's jaw dropped and he looked at the other four in the room but they just looked away slightly guilty. However Gilbert thought it was hilarious and ended up laughing too loudly. "Detention for you as well then Gilbert." The teacher said as he sat down and opened a book.

**~UsUk~**

Detention was over soon enough and the trio in the back nearly broke the desks and each other just trying to get out of there. Michelle took her time getting up and even waited a little for Alfred. She said a simple thank you and sorry for taking the whole fall and not ratting them all out. After she waved goodbye, Alfred started on his walk back to the dorms. He had quite a lot of homework to do and wasn't really sure about any of it.

Over the week, he had made a course to go home which was the most scenic way. It was by the fountain, past the courtyard area and then through the gardens around the school. On the walk however, he heard some yelling. At first he ignored it but the more he heard arguing and then definite sounds of pain, he looked around for where it was coming from. He didn't see anything and so he started walking again only to find a group of boys beating up someone else.

"Oh poor little Englishman...you're such a weak little girl." A punch was thrown at the smallest of the whole group and he made a silent groan.

"You hit like a bloody girl! Fuck off..." The smaller one said. That however just earned him a punch and he doubled over to his knees.

"Take that back you fucking faggot!" He sneered, kicking him in the face while he was bent over. The smaller one had coughed violently before punching the jock weakly in the shin, but it was enough to hurt.

The more Alfred looked at the situation, the angrier he got. He realized though when the smaller one looked up that it was Arthur and he wasn't backing down. Alfred got about three times angrier now that he knew it was Arthur getting beat up. He walked over to the group and realized they were about his size and seemed to be in good shape. He punched one of them in the side of the face.

All of them were surprised and frozen stiff, as if not registering what just happened. Arthur looked the most surprised and actually a little terrified at the sight of Alfred, as if a big secret had been revealed. "What is _this?_ Your new boyfriend, Kirkland?"

Arthur immediately glared up at the jock. "Not a chance. I'd never be with someone like that."

"Riiight...that's why he's just sticking up for you..." The jock punched Alfred in the face while he was looking to Arthur and Alfred stumbled back quite a ways before catching himself. Arthur flinched a little at the punch, expecting it to be at him rather than at Alfred.

"Fuck you! Why are you even picking on Arthur?"

"Because he's a faggot. And so are you." He said with a mischievous smile. Alfred's blood boiled and he breathed in calmly once before charging and tackling the one that was talking. Immediately, the others jumped on Alfred trying to get him off their friend.

Alfred threw punches, landing most of them on the others. He was having a tougher time than he thought he would be having. The three weren't experienced like he was but they were strong and it was three against one, so he was at an obvious disadvantage. Arthur saw this distraction as an escape and looked around before starting to walk away. He grabbed his books which were scattered all over the ground and stood up before looking back at Alfred and the jocks. He turned and walked away only a few feet before hearing a yell of pain from Alfred.

Arthur turned back and Alfred was fighting strong, however the three's random movement were making it impossible to keep them all down. Arthur sighed and set his things down before running back over and jumping on one of their backs, knocking them over and making him fall on Arthur. Alfred punched the one closest to him in the face and quickly got the other off of Arthur. The three glared at Alfred and Arthur and they glared back.

"Look at these faggots...fucking figures that he'd have a pansy like that." One said.

Arthur went red with anger and embarrassment before stepping away from Alfred's side. "I _told_ you it's not like that! He's a fucking git and he's the dumbest guy I know to ever exist in this bloody school!" Alfred furrowed his brow.

Arthur glanced up and cringed a little at Alfred's expression which was that of support to Arthur still. Obviously Arthur was hurting and embarrassed about getting help so he wasn't going to defend himself if this was how Arthur needed to vent and defend himself from further harm. "See? He's such a fucking pansy! Just standing there and taking it...probably like he takes it-" Alfred jumped forward and punched the jock in the face, going wild and not letting him up for a second. He was pulled off by the other two and thrown back.

Arthur stepped back and the jocks surrounded the American, about to give him the biggest beating ever before they heard a voice behind them. "Oh? Alfred...how sad, I thought you were better than this..." Alfred glanced from in between the bodies to see Ivan standing there. Ivan grabbed two of them and practically flung them backwards away from Alfred. They got up and Ivan turned to them, grabbing one by the collar and lifted him off the ground while he crushed the other's arm slowly.

"I don't think that's very nice...to pick on someone because he's gay...yeah? I'm gay...and I'm most certainly not like a girl...right?" He squeezed the jock's arm harder and he screamed in agony as he slowly fell to his knees, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Y-yeah! No you're n-not a girl! Ahh let me g-go! It hurts..." Ivan twisted the boy's arm and let go. The jock laid on the ground screaming and holding his arm while the one Ivan was holding literally looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"I don't think you should pick on them anymore...or I'll come and find you." Ivan talked sweetly and had an adorable smile but his tone was uneasy and the air around all of them was dark, making everybody but Ivan himself feel awful. The jock nodded frantically and Ivan dropped him to the ground, where he landed on the one that had been under Alfred.

The three got up with help from each other and ran off. "Ivan...hey...are they gonna tell?" Alfred asked.

"Not a chance...they're scared shitless. They'll be lucky if they even manage to stay after something like this." Arthur mumbled.

Ivan sighed and smiled at Alfred. "I thought you would've been able to handle that better considering...well no matter."

"Ivan, where did you even come from?"

"I was headed towards the gym and I saw you getting beat up. I don't know why but I felt the urge to help you." He shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes and started to walk away with no notice from the larger males.

"Well...thanks I guess...but hey so Arthur- Hey! Where are you going!"

"Back to the dorm." He said coldly.

Alfred looked back to Ivan and back to Arthur. "Sorry Ivan, I gotta go talk to him..." Ivan nodded and walked away after Alfred started off into Arthur's direction.

Alfred ran up beside Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder to which Arthur quickly shrugged off. "What do you want?"

"Well uh...I was just wondering if you were alright...I saw them hit you pretty good, is your face alright?" He bent down and in front of Arthur as they walked, trying to look at his face. Arthur however just swatted him away and walked faster.

"I'm fine. I don't need your pity party, Jones."

'It's not pity...I was doing it because we're friends."

'We are _not_ friends."

"But I'd like to be."

There was a long silence after that, both boys walking side by side to their dorm. Arthur had been hugging one of the books that wouldn't fit in his bag and Alfred had his hands behind his head, stretching them out. He had a few new bruises from the fight and Arthur had plenty more considering he'd been getting beat up for a good half hour before Alfred came along.

"Thank you..."

"What?"

"For back there. For jumping in. While I think it's stupid, I appreciate the trouble you went through, though I think you got beat up fairly well yourself." Arthur said quietly.

Alfred looked down and then back up, a small smile on his lips. "No problem...I was gonna do it either way though, if it was you or someone else. But yeah it was you and I got pretty angry...I uh...what were they even beating you up for? They said you were a fa-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that fucking word, Jones. I will end you."

"I've never really heard that word used though...I didn't think people did." He shrugged.

"Then you must be bloody blind. Of _course_ people use it. It's a term full of hate and they hate me and what is perfectly normal." Arthur started walking faster to try and get away from Alfred but he just picked up his pace as well.

"Oh...but why? I mean if you ask me-"

"But I didn't ask you so let's stop this conversation." Alfred nodded and they were at their dorm soon enough.

They walked in, Arthur first obviously and walked over to the desk were he set down his book and got out his homework. Alfred flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, resting himself. After about ten minutes, he got out his math and looked at it, immediately making a confused sound. Arthur glanced back a few times and Alfred was concentrating on the one problem trying to figure it out. After about five more minutes of Alfred talking to himself and putting himself down about math, Arthur sighed and stood up, walking to his bed. Arthur sat at the foot of Alfred's bed and took the book and homework away from Alfred, looking at the problem.

"The exponent is under the radical so that means that this cancel out, then you minus 45 from both sides, divide by five and your answer is 3." Arthur said, pointing to everything as he explained. Alfred grabbed the book back and did the math mentally before narrowing his eyes up at Arthur from his book.

"What are you, a witch?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed. "No, I'm just good at maths...listen, maybe you should go in after school if you can't figure this out. They won't keep you in this school if you can't do simple maths like this."

"Maths? Dude, it's not plural, it's just math."

"Maybe for you in stupid America but you're not over there, you're in Europe and it's maths." Arthur glared at Alfred and he sighed.

"Fine fine...but that's stupid." Alfred crossed his arms and looked at the next problem, making a face. "Uh...Arthur? Could you uh...help me?" He asked. Arthur sighed as dramatically as possible but complied, going over to this side and helped him. They spent the rest of the night doing homework, or rather Alfred's homework and when he was done, Arthur started on his own to which he was almost too tired to do. If he wasn't such a good student, he would've blown it off.

**~UsUk~**

A few days had passed Arthur had been tolerating Alfred's presence so much that he didn't even mind when Alfred was around. Arthur ended up sitting with Francis at lunch, who for some reason started sitting with Matthew and Alfred. Alfred and Matthew had been talking before Francis came and sat right next to Matthew, taking his attention away once again.

"Mattie...Hey Matt...Mattie! Ughhhhhh." Alfred sighed and poked Matthew's sides until he laughed and turned to Alfred.

"What, Alfred?" He asked politely.

"Stop ignoring me." Alfred narrowed his eyes at Francis. "And tell him to go leave. He's irritating."

Francis scoffed. "Is it because I dress better than you and I'm prettier?"

"Hell no! It's because you're an irritating prick...and Gilbert told me some stuff about you that was _pretty_ hilarious and embarrassing."

"And when did you talk to Gil?"

"Oh that second detention I got from _you_ and your friends being stupid. We were the only ones in there and ended up talking and you came up." Alfred said, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm sure whatever he told you about Francis is nothing that everybody already didn't know." Arthur mumbled.

"Arthur! So cruel!"

"Shut up, frog."

"Oh I dunno...it was pretty bad...he said that he and Antonio were the only ones to know...like what surprise he had for you later on during this week." Alfred said. Francis' face went pale and Arthur glared.

"What surprise! Francis I swear to god if it's another attempt to catch me naked I will call the bloody cops on you! My parents have been your savior but they won't help you this time I promise you!" He shot a glare at Francis one last time before turning to Alfred. "What the hell is this surprise?"

"Don't tell him Alfred! I will...I'll..."

"You don't have any dirt on me..." Alfred said triumphantly.

He glared. "I can easily find things out about you. You're not some super locked away secret Alfred, you're merely like everybody else."

Matthew cut in and put a hand on both Francis' and Alfred's chest, pushing them away from each other. "L-let's all calm down! I know you guys don't like each other but I...I don't care. You _will_ get along...f-for my sake...please?" He asked quietly.

Alfred was the first to crack and he immediately calmed down. Matthew was his first friend and he was sure as hell not going to screw that up. Francis rolled his eyes at Alfred but then changed back into the sweet and charming young man Matthew seemed to bring out in him.

Elizabeta suddenly came running over to the table nearly sitting on Arthur as she sat down. He just sighed and moved out of her way and Elizabeta set down papers in front of all of them. "Okay guys...I have some exciting news!" She was nearly about to explode with excitement before Alfred asked her about it. "Okay so I'm in student council and the clubs meeting and recruitment is this Thursday. It's my job to tell people and you guys are my close friends so...guess what you guys get to help me do!" She smiled big and waved her hands to express her excitement. Everybody groaned and she sighed.

"Oh come _on_ guys! How many times have I helped you all out before! You guys gets to either help or join clubs and recruit freshman. We'll be doing it after school tomorrow." She smiled and Alfred did as well.

"Sounds fun!" Elizabeta gave the sweetest smile but everybody else just gave a small sigh to Alfred for him being so naive to her ways of doing things.

**~UsUk~**

After school, Alfred had finally picked up his phone to his mother who immediately yelled at him. "Alfred Jones! I didn't raise you to ignore your mother's phone calls!"

"But I was in school and they're strict here..." He said calmly. He walked to his locker and got the things he needed before heading to the dorms.

"Oh yes, well...anyhow...they have another job for you tonight."

"But I thought my job was to...ya know."

"Yeah but they have someone else at the school that they want you to take care of. You're already there and so it can't be too hard." She hummed a little before continuing. "I volunteered to tell you since we haven't talked much. It's pretty lonely here without you...Mommy misses you!"

"Yeah yeah mom, I miss you too...but what's the job?" He asked.

"You're going to go kill a teacher. She's an elderly little thing, adorable really...but you either have to torture her into giving information or kill her so the people she's involved with will get the message. Killing her will be much easier. Oh! By the way, how's that mission of yours going? I haven't heard any progress."

"Oh...yeah I think it's going pretty well..." Alfred looked around, making sure no one was listening. "He's uh, kind of hard to get to know. Actually, he's pretty nice if you're on his good side. I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to get information though."

"...Alfie...life is hard, and I want you to know that no matter how hard things are sometimes that I will always love you in your decisions. I will love you even if you fail. That just means I'll have to finish it..." Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing...ignore me...anyways, the lady's name is Mrs. Walters. She's in her late 60s and it's a shame because she's a great teacher...but do it and then send a photo on this disposable phone. Once the boss gets it, you know what to do."

"I always know..." Alfred sighed.

"Well, I gotta run Alfie! Love you! Kisses...do well and don't be dirty!" Alfred could practically hear her smile and hung up after saying his own goodbyes to his mother.

Alfred turned around to see Ivan with a brow raised. He nearly dropped his phone and slid his hand through his hair to try and play off his obvious dorky moves. "Jesus Christ Ivan...you fucking scared me..." He sighed.

"I knew it before but hearing it just confirms my suspicious that you are truly awful at your job. You really shouldn't speak so freely out here about jobs."

Alfred opened his mouth but nothing came out for a while. "How…what are you talking about?"

"...You're going to play dumb? Fine then, but the only reason I helped you out earlier is because I already knew. If you're going to play dumb about it, I suppose I'll leave."

"No wait!" Alfred grabbed Ivan's shoulder to stop him from leaving. "I uh...so _you_ know? How?"

Ivan shrugged. "Well it's obvious really. I'm in the mafia as well, not my choice. It's my life however and I've lived to deal with it. I can tell you aren't really experienced with killing those of your own age though, am I right?"

"I've killed plenty of people to do this...it's just...it's different."

"You're scared, I can tell. And if I'm right, I think you're going after Matthew?"

Alfred shook his head. "No it's...wait why am I telling you this?"

"I don't tell Alfred." Ivan's face was dead serious, as was his tone. It was so serious that it made Alfred clear his throat and look away.

"Right...well it's Arthur actually. I need information on him and his family so I need to get close to him."

"And I take it that you haven't ever had to do something like this before. I could tell when you were basically getting the shit kicked out of you earlier. You could've easily taken care of them all but in order to do that, it meant death and in front of the one you are trying to gain trust from. It scared you and you allowed every opening to them and they took it. It's an amateur move or it's strategy...however I think it's more amateur."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I'm not an amateur..."

"Well I wouldn't know, I met you not too long ago and haven't seen you fight, just get beaten up. I can tell you've been doing it your whole life but also that you've more often than not have killed those who are only older than you. You've never had to take many lives of those who you know personally. A day is going to come where you're going to have to kill someone close to you and it looks like that person will be Arthur." He said.

Alfred was going to say something more when Ivan got a call and he left to take it. They parted ways and Ivan agreed to never speak of this, as did Alfred. He went back to his dorm and got his knife that he always used during kills and headed out with a big sweat shirt over some disposable clothes. He was texted information about Mrs. Walters and the room she was in.

"Hello? Mrs. Walters? I was wondering if you could tell me something..." Alfred walked in, hands by his sides while the knife was safely inside the pocket.

She looked up from her desk and smiled sweetly. "Sure...what do you need?"

"I uh...I need help on math." He said. He gave her a textbook and she looked at the problems. "I don't understand how to do these..." Alfred looked around. No security cameras in the classrooms, good. They only appeared to be in the hallways but he already disarmed the ones in his way.

She looked over the problems and started explaining, Alfred of course was only half listening. When she looked away for a moment, Alfred pulled his knife and held it against her neck. "You know why I'm here don't you? You owe money and haven't paid it. You have information about us and other corporations that could help us get ahead in the grand scheme of things."

She just laughed. "I didn't realize they hired so young...or that they'd find me in the first place..."

"I wasn't hired...more like...bought...but that's not the point. The point is that you're going to die unless you start talking." She just glanced up at Alfred with a sweet smile and leaned into the knife.

"Well then, I guess you're going to have to kill me...I won't talk. And I doubt that you'd do it. You look to sweet...to innocent...too cowardly to-"

Alfred cut her neck so she screamed. He threw his hand over her mouth however and muffled her cries of pain. "I don't fucking play around lady...tell me what I want to know or I'll end you."

Tears ran down her cheeks as he glared up at him. She bit his fingers and he immediately pulled away. "Go fuck yourself kid..."

Alfred grit his teeth and cut her throat, taking off her jacket to catch the blood as it poured from her neck. "Fucking hell...this'll be one hell of a cleanup..." Alfred wiped his knife on her clothes, thoroughly cleaning it as best he could before putting it back in his pocket. He looked around again and thankfully, there was no one. He picked up her body and dragged her to the closet where he stuffed her in. He didn't have time for this, he had homework and he really didn't have a sound way to get her out of here without someone noticing. Someone would find out soon enough anyways and someone else would clean up his mess.

He made a quick escape and thankfully, he was clean except for his gloves which he shoved in his pockets for washing later. He couldn't risk getting rid of them because of his DNA on the inside. He wasn't stupid. Finally going back to the dorm again, it was darker but he was alone. Arthur had apparently left and he didn't know where or really care at the moment. All he wanted to do was take a shower, so that's what he did.

Alfred made sure to lock the door and the bathroom door as well before quickly washing his knife and putting it up and putting his clothes in the hamper. There were a few spots of blood but he didn't want any questions. He stripped completely before turning on the water. He checked his bruises and they weren't too bad considering none of the jocks got that good of a hit on him the whole fight but there were a few that would raise questions. Shrugging it off, he got in the shower and reveled in the feel of the hot water against his otherwise stressed out body.

He washed his hair first to get it out of the way, then his body more slowly. It was sad to admit but he was a tad sore from the fight earlier that day and he was a little ashamed that almost two weeks of not training made him pretty weak. After finishing washing himself, Alfred stood in the water for a good ten minutes before deciding to get out. The air was cold outside of the shower and he shivered. He apparently forgot to get a new towel this time and there weren't any more under the sink because Alfred had used the last clean one and set it by his bed.

Alfred shrugged and figured that since Arthur wasn't there, he would just go get it. However when Alfred was still getting out of the shower, Arthur had unlocked the door and walked in. He saw that Alfred wasn't there and figured that he'd practice covering up his bruises a bit better. He walked over to the bathroom and reached for the doorknob only for it to open and he face facing s chest. It was Alfred's chest to be more specific, and it was wet and glistening in front of Arthur's face. They both stood, frozen in shock and embarrassment. They made eye contact and for a few moments looked at each other as if it were the end of the world that Arthur had seen Alfred naked. And it was the end of the world in that moment.

Arthur finally regained his voice and as he kept getting redder, he just turned away, covering his eyes. "Put a bloody towel on! Why are you fucking naked!?"

Alfred covered himself and hid behind the door. "Okay, first of all you weren't here like five seconds ago! Secondly, I left my towel over by my bed and you weren't here so I was gonna go get it..." Alfred was red-faced as he spoke, realizing more and more than Arthur just saw him naked.

"Oh my god..." Arthur walked over and grabbed the towel before throwing it at Alfred, not looking of course. "Fucking put it back in there next time!"

Alfred quickly put the towel around his waist and ran over to the dresser to get clothes. He ran back over to the bathroom and got dressed in red shorts and a white t-shirt. Arthur quickly shoved passed him and closed the door after Alfred went to sit on his bed. "You're so stupid! Oh my god I'm literally fucking blind now!"

**I'm late…I know, I know…I don't actually have an excuse except that I'm really bad with procrastination. Yeah…but here this is. I hope this wasn't too ADD but ya know, what can ya do? Anyways, review/follow/favorite/eat a cupcake/world domination…whatever you wanna do! Thank you for reading you wonderful stranger.**

**~See ya next time~**


End file.
